Sweet Pain
by Corporalsassyspunchingbag
Summary: The old, timid Crona has broken through his shell completely and now with Kid by his side he feels free. Well, that's how it used to be. Until one night Kid takes Crona to a special place, and the reaper makes a dreadful mistake, before forcing Crona to make a heart breaking decision. "Kid, you won't really make me choose right?" "Wrong."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back dears! Some of you don't know me so ill HAVE to introduce myself! I am Sugar, or Sugar queen. Im in school, so I can't update super quick but updates will come fast enough! Now to the story...**

_I don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore. I'm so torn, it's impossible to choose. I feel like this is a dream. One bad dream. it's not real... It's not real... _

__"Where are we going, Kid?" I asked again, but still no response. I was being pulled down a street, practically in the middle of the night. "Kid, we've been walking for 20 minutes now. Where are you taking me?" I didn't mind the walking, it was nice to just walk and talk together. It's the not telling me where we're walking that's bothering me. "Here." Where was here? I couldn't see much around, the only source of light was a dimmed streetlight at the end of the road.

"Where?" I looked around, waiting for an answer, though one never came. "I'm cold, I left my jacket at me house... Maybe we should go back." I expected to be ignored again. "Here, take mine. And just wait a second, the car will be here soon." hm. Maybe not. "Car?" Why are we going in a car... Where... I have so many questions. Note to self: never agree to follow Kid to an unknown destination past midnight during winter. "Yeah. It's coming, I see it down the street."

I know I've 'broken out of my shell' completely like Kid says, but this is just to confusing. I don't think I can handle confusion... "Are you alright? You've been staring at me for some time now.. I know you're probably a little scared but it's alright. Trust me." I trust you, kid. I have to force this thought into my own head, but I don't say it out loud. "Sorry.. I'm fine. I was just thinking. That car is here..." "If you're sure. Lets go, we are almost at our final destination."

"Downtown, the new central area. By the block." "Now can you tell me why we're headed there? I'm tired, and cold still." "Crona, just relax. when we get to where we're headed, you'll be very happy. I promise. if you're tired, take a nap. You can lay down on my lap if you'd like." I didn't give it a second thought, laying my head down. I was so sleepy already I could doze off any second.. Kid. What are you up to..?...

Am I awake? No. I'm asleep. Atleast I think I am. Where am I? It's bumpy. I can feel something rough on my face. Is it... denim? Why is there denim on my face? Oh right, I fell asleep on kids lap. It's his jeans I feel under me, and the car bumping on the road. "Are you awake yet? We're almost here." I decided to stay like this for atleast another minute or two. I cracked an eye open just barely, and saw a seat in front of me. The driver looks familiar I think... I can't really tell from down here. I feel Kid's arm laying around me, and I grab it to hold. This is nice.

"Is he up yet? He's been out for almost half an hour." in the passenger seat sat A girl, with another familiar voice, that was pleasant and light. Is she talking about me? "Be nice. He's had a long night, and theres still more ahead." There was ice in these Words. Why? "I wasn't being mean, you're just overprotective. Why're you only like that when he's not around, or sleeping?" I'm almost 100% sure they are talking about me. I'll keep laying like this. I want to know the answer to the girls question too, kid has never acted very protective. "... I don't know. I think it'll scare him. Crona is sensitive, I'm afraid that if I start acting clingy he'll get scared and leave me."

The girl let out a giggle, followed my a laugh from the driver. "You guys are so cute! You know he'll never leave. Though when you to were getting in the car he seemed pretty weirded out. Soul said Crona isn't like he was before. That's when we're going here right? Right soul?" Soul? Is that girl... Maka? Is that driver... Soul? "I know you're up Crona." Kid placed a kiss on my forehead and smiled as I looked up at him. "I felt your breath grow faster when I started playing with your hair." I hadn't really thought of that. I can't help it though, I like it when he plays with my hair. "are we there yet?"

"yes. Sit up and look out side." I sat up in Kid's lap and looked out the car window. What I saw was, in one word, amazing. "Kid... when.. Why.. How? It's beautiful." outside, all I could see was 'Beauty.'

Literally.

ohhhhhhhh I bet you're wondering what Crona is looking at *3* well... Wait till next chapter to find out! Follow and favorite, I shan't post the next chapter until I have 2 new reviews. -sigh- yes I know, so many. HAH. But seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore... will he make a choice? am I really going to force a decision..._

In front of us was a grand sight. Rows upon rows of light blue colored lilies, Crona's favorite. Spelled out in the beautiful flowers, was the word 'Beauty.' The word was displayed on a hill, so it was very visible from our spot in the car. The look in my love's eye was equal to that of a child in a candy store.. I love those eyes. Pretty blue eyes, that light up, the color of the sky when Crona's happy. I love those eyes. A dark shade of blue, almost grey, when he is upset. These eyes tear me apart.

"do you like it?" I was hoping so strongly he would. I was unsure, when at first there was just silence as he stared through the window of the now parked car. "I... Kid... I– I love it! It's so pretty, and colorful, and— why are you laughing. Did I say something odd? I'm sorry, I just really love it... How did you do this? And why?" I laughed loudly this time, receiving a pinkish blush from my love. "Quit laughing at me, it's not nice." I stopped and regained my breath, eager to explain myself. "It's for you, though that's obvious. I wanted you to see it this late so the moon would shine brightly on the flowers. And why? Isn't it obvious? Because I love you."

Now this may seem like an ordinary thing an ordinary couple would say. But keep in mind two things: One, I've never exactly said this before. And two, Crona is very sensitive and likes to take things very slow, with reassurance the whole way. I was terrified this might scare him off, but yet something in me just had to make him smile. by now the pinkish blush on Cronas face had deepened to a dark shade of red, and it looked as if he was deciding whether to smile or frown.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you, in the beat way I could think of." I was so caught up I hadn't realized Soul and Maka had left the car, and were already racing up the hill. "There's an even better surprise at the tops of the hill. Come and see." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the car door before I got a reply, but one wasn't really needed. "Kid, where are you taking me now? I want to look at the lilies.. can it wait?..." "No. You'll love what's at the top, I promise." with an almost in audible 'Okay,' I bent down and kissed the top of Crona's head, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Another kiss on the forehead, and then the nose, and then I stopped. "Kid... What you said before. I.. I... You to." I smiled and leaned my head against his, placing a final kiss on Crona's lips, taking my time, as this affection between us never usually lasts this long. It's so peaceful, so serene, it feels so right. I could stay like this forever. But all good things must come to an end, as we both broke away. I expected our little moment to end right there, I mean it is Crona. But it seemed my little pink haired love had different plans, as he pulled me back in for more.

After this went on for a short while, we both decided it was time to go up the hill to meet with others. Crona's burst of romance had apparently completely disappeared, and now he only clung to my side As we walked. We talked quietly, and everything seemed normal Again. That is, until we reached the top. Soul and Maka stood like statues up ahead, looking straight at something the two of us could not see. The closer we got, the clearer the sharp and all-to-horrified look on our friends faces.

"Kid. C-Crona. Run.. Fire."

Maka was repeating this over and over in a chilling voice. Crona was shaking violently at my side, and Soul just stood with a look rivaling Maka's. "Fire? Fire?! where?!" My voice was raising quickly, but I took no notice. I could see bright red flames approaching our small group, I could feel the heat of flames. Fire. Before burns things, and people. "CRONA RUN!" I had meant this as a thought, but it was no time. I half pushed half carried Crona down the hill, running all the while.

When we reached the car I shoved my love hard, in complete fear. There was a high chance he could be harmed, but with me here, that will _not be the_ case. "Ow!" "Sorry" I was in a hurry to get situated, but I didn't want to hurt him. "Dammit, where are the others!" I waited another minute or so before losing my patience and starting up the car. It didnt take much longer for Soul to return, but it was clear he was terrified. "Where is Maka?" Soul closed his eyes and sighed roughly. "She had to stay behind. Kid.. It's not cool of me to say this... But I know why the fire started. She's back, Medusa.

"And she wants Crona back."

did you like?! And btw I edited a little bit for the dearest little Angelcake ^_^ she mentioned a few errors I had made, and I fixed theASAP ^_^. I LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys for all the favorites and follows! Just like last time, its 2, TWO, reviewS until next update, so review! ^_^ anyway, I'd also like to know which POV you guys like more, this one (Kids) or The first one? (Cronas) so see you next memory!


End file.
